gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Stop Won't Stop Might Stop
"Can't Stop Won't Stop Might Stop" is the forty-fourth episode of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric on Game Grumps. Notable Events Arin mentions he misses Cunnilingus to which Danny questions whether he misses recieving or doing it, to which Arin replies with both. Arin also mentions that Hedgehog spit is sticky and that you have to "give it your all when doing Game Grumps". Danny mentions loving pussy to which Arin states "who doesn't... except women" (Arin likely forgot about lesbians). Arin identified one of the enemies "flipping out", Kevin replays the scene showing the enemy despawning and then respawning. Danny quickly requests Kevin bring back the Echidna Junk image from several episodes ago. Danny states that whenever Arin says something he doesn't like, he has to say "and we're back!". Danny had also been eating Fruit Snacks at the time and gets to the last one (a Grape Flavoured Fruit Snack) and Arin questions what flavour it is even after Danny states it to be Grape. Arin (as Sonic) falls to his death from crumbling platforms but on the way to death, Sonic (due to falling faster than the platforms) crashes into the platforms causing Arin to be confused. Danny apparently almost died eating the Grape flavoured snack at that point. Danny commends the game stating that "as far as interesting shit to talk about and react to, this game is the gift that keeps on giving", to which Arin agrees. Arin then brings up Donald Trump and goes on to change tone to Gordon Ramsay and later references their Guest Grumps episode with Grant Kirkhope and states how he wants his next Guest Grumps episode to be with Gordon Ramsay and that they will chastise him for his lack of Video Game skills and ask what Gordon Ramsay's gimmick is. Danny notes the statement "The plane, the plane" to which he bags on how the reference is from 1975 and that the supposed target audience for Sonic Boom (11 Year Children) would understand it (sarcastically). They then talk about how one of the song name ideas for NSP was "Can't Stop, Won't Stop, Might Stop". Arin and Danny bring up Rhinoceratops vs. Super Puma. Arin talks about how they used real Light-Bending however Danny pre-emtively thought he was going to say real Hands. They then go on to discuss a correlation between Sucking a man's dick and Hairy Palms, The Hand-Face Ratio and Cancer. Arin brings up that in middle school if someone farted, someone else would call out "If you farted, you have hairy palms", Danny then mentions how his school used the Rhyme accusations for Farting (Smelt-Delt & Deny-Supply) to which Arin makes a new one called "whoever ignored, bought/bored it" and Danny notes "whoever Shart it Fart it" which Arin and Danny acknowledge that it goes without saying. Danny then brings up that Lyric's Lair looks like a place in L.A. and Arin believes it looks like Hell. Danny suggests it might be where the Stadiums in Downtown are. Arin & Danny notes how after being hit by Lasers, Amy states "Watch out, Lasers!". They imagine how Amy appears to be really determined (due to her constantly running), while Tails appears to look like he's in disbelief. Then the Sonic Workout occurs in which Arin (as Knuckles) moves; Left, Right, Left, Right, Forward, Back, Forward, Back, Forward, Back, Left. This causes Sonic to glitch to the left of Tails (where he was originally on the right). The movement is then converted into a song. They then again reference how obvious some statements mainly by Amy are about their situation in the game. They bring up the band Blue Öyster Cult and Danny states how he saw them live. Danny brings up how he used to work for a remote Jersey Radio Station. Arin quickly brings up how he has a Face-Slapping Machine, to which he believes hte game has reach its peak. Danny recalls a redneck, yelling out that the "kids wanna hear Godzilla" to which the band supposedly complied. Trivia *Danny talks about how he used to work for the radio station Jersey Rock Radio, a story he mentioned in "Cities on Flame", which Arin claimed he didn't remember him talking about. External links * Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes